Under conventional putting practice methods, it could occur that respective forces of the right and left arms are not well balanced, the arms and wrists are improperly loosened at impact, the hitting face of a putter is incorrectly angled, or the putting stroke deviates from its intended direction, resulting in the fact that the putting stroke is not easily improved. In addition, an intense eagerness to try to put the ball into the cup causes the body to move abnormally.
Effective training devices or methods for correcting the above described defects, however, have been few. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-57078 discloses a structure of a putter with an aim to improve the golf score and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-2985 discloses a training device for improving putting. There remains the problems, however, that the former does not solve the problem of improper looseness of the arms and wrists and the latter provides training which is done on a certain flat place, provides a training method through which a player in training has to move in conformity with the movement of the device, does not allow the player to take any positioning that the player likes, and exhibits poor portability.
Putting plays a considerable role in improving the golf score. Therefore, as players advance in skill, the putting becomes more important. The skill, however, cannot successively be conveyed orally since, positioning differs from player to player. Moreover, even if a player believes that he has learned the skill of the putting stroke after having practiced golf on a flat mat, for example the player still has difficulty in repeating an accurate putting stroke due to the undulations of an actual green.
It is an object of the present invention to allow putting to be practiced while overcoming various problems as described above. Specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide an approach/putting stroke correcting device and an approach/putting stroke correcting method wherein practice an be done not only on an open space and a golf practice range but also on an actual green or some area around the green of a golf course.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an approach/putting stroke correcting device and an approach/putting stroke correcting method that can be appropriately adapted to a practice menu and can be precisely adjusted by minimum adjustment since the portion to be adjusted can be accurately recognized.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an approach/putting stroke correcting device an approach/putting stroke correcting method that can readily be utilized by players of all aged as well as amateur and professional golfers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an approach/putting stroke correcting device and an approach/putting stroke correcting method that can be carried to the practice field where strokes can be practiced properly at any place the practice field so as to allow a player to acquire a sense of correct a stroke through repeated practice.